


Ricks Don’t Care About Mortys

by Rickaleska (markipwiwer)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abduction, M/M, Mindfuck, non-con, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/Rickaleska
Summary: Had an idea where like yandere rick (Rick A) fucking another rick (Rick B), B was obsessed with his Morty and Rick A imprisoned them both and uh anyway I wrote a quick lil Twitter thread for it
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Rick Sanchez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ricks Don’t Care About Mortys

Morty shivers, wrists raised above his head, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the other side of the basement. But YanRick had made sure he couldn’t avoid it. He could close his eyes but he couldn’t shut it out. The sound of slapping skin, grunts and moans, and his Rick, his Grandpa, being... well, there was no good way of saying it. It was rape. But YanRick didn’t seem to care that his Rick didn’t want it. He just didn’t want it _yet_.

“You belong to me Rick, just me, you’re mine, okay?”

YanRick was riding Rick, Rick writhing below him at the pain of oversensitivity. He had been milked totally empty by now but YanRick was relentless. Rick pulled weakly at his own wrist chains, but YanRick shook his head.

“I’ll let you have your hands back when you admit it. When you admit you’re mine.”

YanRick was in this for the long game. Rick looked over, weakly, at his beaten and bruised Morty. His love. Maybe Morty didn’t love him back that way but Rick... he couldn’t belong to anyone else.

Before Rick could have much of a coherent thought, he felt a hard, stinging pain lay across his face. YanRick had slapped him, hard. Rick grunted, but it was more the emotional pain that was doing damage, and YanRick knew it.

“Ricks _don’t care_ about Mortys.”

YanRick repeated it again. It was like his little motto for Rick, slowly burning into his brain, until he believed it. Until he didn’t care about what happened to his beautiful, precious Morty.

“Say it, Rick. Say it and I’ll stop.”

Ricks brain was swimming from the overstimulation, he was gritting his teeth, it was getting to be too much. Maybe if he just lied, just gave YanRick what he wanted, maybe he’d gain enough trust with him to escape. With his Morty.

As tears fell from Ricks eyes, through stuttering breath, he said it.

“R-Ricks don’t care about... about Mortys...”  
YanRick stopped bouncing and climbed off of Ricks purple, raw, wet cock.

“Good. Then you won’t care about what I do to him.”


End file.
